


2:08 AM

by Dr4conianlaw



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr4conianlaw/pseuds/Dr4conianlaw
Summary: A quiet conversation while people should honestly be snoozing.





	2:08 AM

Sawa woke up in the middle of the night, again. It was- nightmares, she didn’t want to dwell. She knew from experience that she wouldn’t immediately be getting back to sleep, so she had carefully gotten up- extra cautious not to disturb Misora- to go upstairs to the cafe and get herself a glass of water.

When she had woken up, she had awakened to the glow of Sento typing away at the computer, which... she definitely recalled earlier that evening there being threats of pillows thrown, and then actual pillows thrown, and him eventually, defeated, joining Banjo in bed on the mat they shared... so at some point after that he must have snuck off back to his desk. How devious.

He was of course still there as she stealthily made her way back down the stairs into the lab, although he did at least briefly glance up at her before returning to whatever it was he was working on.

She doubted she’d be able to steal any more rest with his clicking in the background though, so... she navigated her way around the sleeping mats to get close enough to softly tell him, “Sorry to thwart your master plan, but I think I’m going to have to ask you to get back to bed if I’ve got any hope of more sleep myself.”

Sento looked slightly frustrated, then resigned, finally turning towards her and returning just as softly, “...Okay, that’s fair.”

She started turning to make her way back her sleeping place, but before she could get far-

“...Hey, Sawa? ...Thanks for being there, for Misora.”

A somewhat strange choice of... probably somewhere around 2 AM? Conversation. Sawa couldn’t help the bloom of shame that she felt, though. “Ah... I’m afraid I haven’t done the best job of that...”

A slightly frustrated twist to Sento’s lips was visible in the light from the monitor. “You know we’ve forgiven you, right?”

She... knew that, yes. What she didn’t know was if she deserved that forgiveness... but, she didn’t feel she’d be able to handle any inevitable arguments about how she did right now, so she stayed silent.

Sento wasn’t quite done yet though, as he quietly yet firmly continued, “And I’m serious, she honestly is more peppy around you. I’m glad you give her reason to smile.”

That was... odd to think about. For a girl who had spent so much of her life asleep, she still was so full of life, and to imagine she had somehow managed to contribute to that... well, it made her feel that she actually had a chance of repaying the debt she owed.

...Something about that bugged her, though. “...You know, you could afford to make her smile more, too.”

Sento looked frozen, staring away from her and ahead at his monitor, and from the slight furrow of his brow it clearly wasn’t anything he didn’t know, but... it felt Important, that it was said.

“I know that you know she worries about you." Sawa had heard more than enough of Misora's worries secondhand to know that for sure. "Actually,” there was no use beating around the bush, “ _I_ worry about you, and Banjo certainly worries about you too..."

"You’ve gotta try to do your best to stick around, alright? No matter what happens.”

He gave a small, but rueful smile, and his words were hardly more than a murmur. “...I will, as much as I can afford.”

That... wasn’t a comforting response, given all that Sento has so clearly ranked in value above his own life, but... she didn’t feel she was likely to get any greater promise from him tonight, and who could know that the future would hold. So... “...I’ll hold you to that. For Misora’s sake- for all of our sakes. Because I’m not sure we can afford to lose you either. Not again.”

His expression at that looked rather soft in the computer's glow- maybe, she could hope to have actually gotten something through to him.

At that point, though, a grumble was heard from the direction of Banjo’s mat. Not a fully awake sound, but a 'definitely will be soon if certain jackasses don't quiet down' one.

“I think that means your time is up, mister,” Sawa teased.

Sento, as overdramatic as ever, made an over exaggerated show of rolling his eyes, but- finally stretched, got up, and began sauntering his way back to his portion of the mat.

She waved him goodnight, as she tiptoed her way back around the mats, to her bed, and to Misora. Still resting peacefully, thankfully.

Come what may in the future, she, at least, would stay by her side. She owed her that.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guess why this fic is titled what it is. hint: guess what time of day i wrote it. (haha sento that fool staying up later then he should i say as i do the exact same thing.)


End file.
